Another chance
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: Amy/Eleven;  set after Big Bang  Amy talks to the Doctor before he leaves her wedding and she finally admits to what she's been feeling for so long. The Doctor realizes he's been given another chance.


A/N: Amy and Eleven is love. I wondered what would happen if Amy ran into the Doctor before he boarded the TARDIS—meaning River Song never talked to him. What would happen if they had a little chat...? And then got more than that?

* * *

The Doctor walked towards his TARDIS, parked where it always was at Amy's house, and a safe distance away from the new shed.

"Oi! Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" He turned to see the bride hurrying towards him. She looked angelic. Amy had taken off her brides' veil at some point during the evening, even though she didn't remember why.

"Oh just...TARDIS...tuning up." He answered lamely. The Doctor's real plan was to leave, leave Amy and let her enjoy her wedding night.

"But, we haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet!" Her smile told him she was kidding, her eyes told a different story.

The Doctor wagged a finger in her face, "Amy, it's your wedding night. Please try to behave." He was getting all too comfortable at chastising her. They laughed then, an enjoyable laugh that only those who shared so much could hold. Amy couldn't help it—she hugged him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and feeling the soft fabric of his tuxedo jacket. So very different from the scratchy texture of his usual tweed jacket.

"You should have come sooner..." Amy said as their embrace ended.

"Yes, well..." The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS and then to Amy. He didn't want to have this conversation. He wanted to go into the TARDIS and work on her a little bit, tune things, fiddle, mess with wires, and most of all clear his head.

"Are you always late to these sorts of events?" She crossed her arms. Her and the Doctor looked more like a wedding couple, with that silly hat and ridiculous bowtie and at the same time...it was so charming. So very _her _Doctor.

"Hm? Weddings?..." The Doctor paused, "No...well, maybe." He gave Amy a sheepish, maybe even embarrassed smile, that set her heart to the stars.

"I wish I had remembered sooner..."

"You did well, Amy, I'm back." He grinned and she didn't match his smile—which worried him. What in the world was she getting on about?

"You always come back."

"Yes, I do." He nodded a little bit.

"It's too late..." Oh, her eyes were terribly sad. "W-what are you talking about?" The Doctor frowned with confusion. Too late? He was too late? Okay, yeah, he was a little late! He thought they got past that part.

"If I had remembered sooner, if I remembered you...my raggedy Doctor...then I wouldn't have-" _married Rory._ The Doctor took a quick step forward, staring down at her, and cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" She challenged, something...something...anger? Flashing in her eyes.

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Why?" She stared up at him, not intimidated and certainly not backing down... "Because you know it's true..." Her voice was slightly softer then. The Time Lord and his red haired companion fell silent. Amy and the Doctor had their similarities; they both ran. She ran on the night before her wedding and now she was going to run the night _after _her wedding. Oh yes, he and the girl who waited had all too much in common. Got along far too well. He had tried to distract her with Rory, tried to show her, told a seven year old sleeping Amelia to _love _Rory but it was still there—her affection for him. Him, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the madman with a magical blue box.

"I want to run..." Her voice had gained its strength back.

"Absolutely not!" The Doctor shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no." He waved his hands, moving away from Amy, pacing around the garden.

"But-"

"No!" He stopped suddenly, his back to Amy, "You have a life here now..." Okay, okay, she had found him out, or maybe he had given himself away. Yes, he was leaving. He wasn't coming back. He was going to attend the wedding and then slip off when nobody was watching. Slip into the TARDIS, clear his head, and then dematerialize before anyone was the wiser.

"You're married to Rory." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, frustrated ; he yelled, "You're going to have a life with Rory!"

"I'm not ready!" She shouted back. Amy picked up her dress and stormed over to the Doctor, but he just moved again, moving, always moving, always _running_ and she couldn't do the same? What kind of twisted alien logic was that?

He spun around on his heel, now facing Amy but still a good foot away from her, and his eyes were conflicted. She could see that from here. He loved her company, having Amy Pond with him was a thrilling adventure. He wanted to take her into the TARDIS and never look back. Travel the stars, planets, and show her every beautiful sky and sea.

The Doctor opened his mouth and quickly shut it, collecting his emotions about him, "You love Rory." He said, very very calmly.

"I love you!" Her eyes widened at the words that just flew right out of her mouth. Amy covered her lips with her hand, the clear shock on her face.

_Another chance...Rose said those same words to you and you never had the chance to say them back, now she's gone. Amy..._The Doctor sighed, leaning against the back of the TARDIS, running his hand along the length of his face. Amy carefully and slowly stood beside him, her bare shoulder brushing against him. The silence fell over them again.

The stars winking above them, the soft breeze, and their combined breathing...it was all so very fairytale.

Amy had imagined this moment, the declaration of love to her raggedy Doctor, but this...was terrifying and real and scary and...she wasn't ready for this either. _So, why do I feel so happy now that I've said it?_

"Amy..." She closed her eyes, here it comes, the rejection...the _"I am leaving and you are staying here and that is final. I am nine-hundred and seven years old...I am a Time Lord..." _Then he would list all the reasons why this was wrong and she couldn't argue because he would be right. It was **wrong **for her to love him when she had only just married Rory.

The Doctor stood in front of Amy gently taking her face in his hands. "Amy..." His lips pressed against the crown of her head. A tender, chaste kiss that Amy experienced before. The moments when she thought he was going to kiss her, but only kissed her forehead, and she would feel just a pang of disappointment.

"Mad, impossible, Amy Pond." He kissed the top of her head, kissing her hair. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and whatever else she had used. It smelled lovely—even if he didn't like the taste of apples, the smell of apples was just fine.

Was this his goodbye?

He kissed her forehead, right in between her eyebrows and Amy opened her eyes—confusion clearly on her face. "What are you..." He kissed her nose.

Amy couldn't help it, she giggled, before trying asking again.

"It's not obvious?" He sounded both smug and amused.

"Well no—not really, I mean...I just said something, something big and you-" Amy stopped speaking, not because she didn't want to finish her point, but her lips were suddenly engaged in a different activity. Her hands set on his shoulders and she kissed him back, her heart and mind were in the stars.

She was floating above the TARDIS with his hand on her ankle. She was hugging him tightly on the Starship UK. He was nuzzling her hair as she stared down an angel, promising never to leave. He was holding onto her hand, desperation and fear on his face as the earth tried to swallow her up. She was pinning him against the TARDIS. He was smirking at her as she got the keys back from Winston Churchill. He was holding her hands and kissing her forehead as she sat alone in the dark. Every memory of her time, good or bad, with the Doctor floated into her skull and then faded.

This kiss made her dizzy.

Amy's grip on his shoulders tightened, her exposed skin pressed against the cool wood of the TARDIS, and one hand had moved from her face to rest on her lower back. He pulled her close and Amy's hand slipped into his chestnut, floppy hair and she gave a soft tug. Something that the Doctor liked very much. She had to admit that at nine-hundred and something years old—this man knew how to kiss. (Which was a very high compliment coming from a woman whose job it was to kiss people.)

Amy gave his lower lip a small nip and he jerked back, "You _bit _me!" He exclaimed, green eyes wide, hair tussled, and lips swollen. It was a good look for him in Amy's opinion.

"Aw, come on. It was only a wee-little bite." Amy smiled, feeling wonderful and guilty at the same time. "I didn't even bite you that hard." Amy didn't want there to be too much of a space between kissing and talking. She knew the Doctor, he would start to think and think too much and then he would run and leave her behind—she couldn't let that happen.

Amy leaned forward and kissed him slowly, waiting for him to respond, "Amy" He muttered against her lips before moving his lips with hers. Amy decided then that he liked saying her name just as much as she liked hearing it. She pressed her hands against his chest, feeling the heartbeats, and letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

His hand tangled in her lovely ginger locks, his lips moved away from hers and Amy gave a singing sigh. He tilted her head back and kissed her neck. He liked her neck, smooth and pale, and almost always hidden by a scarf, making it all the more desirable to kiss.

Then, a wicked thought entered his head, and the Doctor...he cautiously bit her neck. Amy made a sound halfway between a yelp and a moan. His breath danced over her skin and she _felt_ rather than heard him give a breathy chuckle.

Amy stared incredulously at him when he pulled away, "You _bit _me!" Her words echoing his only moments ago.

He grinned, his nose brushing against hers, "Yes. I did."

"You can't do that! You have _space teeth!_" The two laughed, and the Doctor could have sworn he heard the TARDIS give a soft sound of approval. The Doctor mentally rolled his eyes, _Oh, you would. Matchmaking time machine space ship..._

The Doctor licked his lips subconsciously, "We shouldn't...this was very...was a very, very big mistake."

Amy felt her heart give a twist, he was right—this was a mistake. A beautiful mistake. A mistake she wanted to happen over and over again. She smoothed his hair with her hands and they took a small step away from one another.

"Are..." Amy put on a smile, "We still traveling together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, come along, Pond!" She marveled at how smoothly they went back into the way it was—the way it was supposed to be. She expected distance, a wall, but instead...she got her Doctor; with that same ridiculous bowtie.

She followed him into the TARDIS, "Amy!"

"There you are!" Like _he _was the one who snuck out of the party, she held the door as Rory caught up to them. The guilt resurfaced, the fact that just a minute ago—maybe two, she was tangled up in the Doctor.

"Amy? You alright?" Rory's hand on her shoulder and the Doctor's concerned gaze—concerned and equally guilty but far more guarded. Guilty. She betrayed him, but she had done that before! She kissed the Doctor before her wedding! _Maybe I was right about not being the marrying-kind..._

"Yeah, fine!" _but, I worked as a kissogram and that never bothered Rory._

_It was just a kiss...just a silly, (wonderful,magical,thrilling, delightful) spur of the moment kiss...we will (we have to) put it behind us and move forward._

"Rory, I bet she's just..." _don't say hormonal._ "well, you know—weddings. Take a lot out of you..." The Doctor said from his spot at the console. _Shh, ol' girl. _The Doctor looked at the center of the TARDIS, she was upset, his magical blue box was sad or something close to it. _Amy is married to Rory. What happened out there will not happen again. Come on, let's go someplace wonderful and—_The phone began to ring.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah! I think the Doctor's right...Just tired...long day..." Amy was lying through her teeth. She had too many emotions right now to just settle on one. Tired seemed the safe route to go. She couldn't tell her now-husband, _'I'm flustered, I'm guilty, I'm confused, I feel loved and brilliant and at the same time absolutely terrible because Rory, you deserve someone who wants a house in upper Leadsworth. Who wants to get old and have children and...'_

"I've got some work to do on the TARDIS before we head out." The Doctor said hanging up the phone. Rory smiled a little at the Doctor, silently thanking him, Amy wouldn't sleep if there was an adventure behind those doors. The Doctor gave a weak grin back, _oh Rory, if only you knew—which you can't know. Ever. That would hurt you and hurt Amy and I won't ever ever ever let that happen. The boy who waited and the girl who waited, perfect together, and I'm just a madman with a box. I acted wrongly, acted on impulse, and I'm oh so very sorry._

"Right, yeah...sleep..." Amy looked at the Doctor, narrowing her eyes in what she assumed to be a threatening manner, "No running off and saving planets without us!"

The Doctor sighed, "Alright...alright..." he turned away from the newlyweds, "Gonna be boring, though."

"I'll go get our things..." Rory gave Amy a quick peck before running out the door. Now that he and Amy were married, he didn't feel like he was competing with the Doctor anymore. It was a nice feeling.

The door swung shut, Amy and her Doctor just looked at one another.

"So..."

"So..." He repeated, looking back at the controls, but still feeling Amy's eyes on him.

"It...never happened, is that what we're doing?"

"Yes." Her heart sank at the words she expected.

"Okay, yeah...fine..." Amy numbly nodded her head, the events of the day and her whirlwind of emotions had all complied together and now she really was tired. She moved out of habit to the Doctor's side, just to make sure he wasn't lying and entering any coordinates.

"Amy..." The Doctor couldn't resist, he needed her to know, even if nothing would change. Even if she stayed married to Rory, which he hoped she would, and even if a few months from now he never saw her again. _Another chance. Another chance. _

He took her face in his hands and Amy, for a brief moment, thought he was going to kiss her again. His fingers lightly pressing on her temples, "Close your eyes and open your mind..." She did just that. She felt the Doctor lean his forehead on hers, his breath tickling her lips, and she stood perfectly still.

_I love you..._

She heard the words as if he had spoken them.

Was he afraid to say it aloud? Or this was his way of saying it and keeping it safe? Yeah, probably. No one could hear them inside her mind. The words were reserved for her, only her, and Amy didn't know if the TARDIS could hear it.

_Amy...never forget that._

His hands left her face and she felt his presence move away from her. _No, come back..._

The TARDIS door opened, along with the fumbling of some bags hitting the floor, but Amy Pond was frozen in place. "Ah, Rory! Let me help you with those." The Doctor's footsteps on the stairs, bags moving, Rory saying thanks, the TARDIS humming, the boys heading upstairs with hers and Rory's things, their voices fading...

Amy finally opened her eyes, staring at the interior of the TARDIS, "I won't." She looked down at her wedding dress, "Rory! Doctor! I think I'm going to need help getting out of this!" Amy said as she ran up the stairs, she heard the Doctor laugh;

"That's Rory's job then, not mine!"

"Oh, you're such a girl...when it comes to...girls."

"Brilliant comeback there, Pond."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

A/N: I struggled a bit with this, unsure what to say in some parts, unsure how to explain and still make the story be somewhat happy in the end. I tried to capture all the bits of their relationship, which is tough since it's so complicated.

Also, when the Doctor and Amy kissed and she had that 'flashback' sort of thing...I hope I got all the moments, well not all, but just the ones that highlighted their time together.


End file.
